The Last Days
by Violet Oakwood
Summary: OC x Switzerland/ OC x Prussia. It's the start of the zombie apocalypse, and a team of what starts as five people, Vash, Lilli, Violet, Gilbert, and Raivis, all have decided to stick together. But the stress starts to get to people, and it seems as though Violet's caring nature is only making things worse. Who will live? Who will die? And who will turn into they're worst nightmare?
1. The Beginning of The End

" Hey Vash. How did the shopping go?" Violet asked, she approached him slowly, wearing her black tank top, torn camouflage jeans and black combat boots. Her face was covered in blood and dirt, and gauze covered practically all the way up her arms, it hurt Vash to see her that way. " Eh... okay. There was a girl there, I couldn't save her, if I did I wouldn't have been able to get the supplies." he sighed and handed her the backpack full of food and a few bandages. " Oh, well, don't linger on it too much. Walkers are a bitch you know. You had no other option." she kissed his cheek softly and moved over to the RV the six used. " Why don't you go give these too Lilli, I still have to change the oil on this thing." she handed him some bandages, and he looked over toward his little sister nervously. She was playing happily with Raivis. " Is she alright?" Vash asked. " Hm? Oh yeah, her, Ivy, Gil, Raivis and I were playing tag earlier and she tripped." Vash chuckled when she said they were playing tag, it was just like her and Ivy to make sure the kids weren't too scared, they were so motherly, it was cute. " Okay, thank you." he moved over to Lilli, who immediately stood up and ran to him. " Hi bruder! Oh bandaids!" she grabbed them and put one on a small scrape on her arm. " Are you and Miss Violet going to teach me how to shoot soon?" she asked. Vash chuckled and shook his head, making her smile fade. " Not yet, Ivy, Gil, Violet and I are here to protect you kids, you don't need to know how to shoot a gun, just how to follow orders."

" But bruder! What if something happens?" Vash's eyes widened as images of Violet flashed through his mind, all the things that could happen to her. He held back tears and sighed quietly. " Nothing will happen, not as long as I'm alive to do anything about it." he muttered. He looked over to Violet, who happily chatting away with her brother and sister, and smiled, as long as she was safe, that's all he needed. " Now come on." he took Lilli's hand and Raivis followed closely behind. " Violet do jou vant a vashcloth or somzhing? Jou have dirt all over jour face." Gilbert pointed out, to which Violet simply shrugged. " Nah, too lazy." she playfully laid down and pretended to be asleep, to which Ivy chuckled and kicked her softly in the side. " Oh sweet, walker bait." Violet immediately jumped up and tackled her. " Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ivy squealed and pushed Violet off of her. " Bitch please, we all know Gilbert would be the best walker bait!" " Fuck jou!" the two started laughing hysterically, as Vash brought over the two kids. " So how's the RV coming?" Vash asked. Violet turned to him and gave him a thumbs up, smiling that adorable smile of hers. " It's almost done!" " Um... guys?" Ivy tapped Violet's shoulder nervously, as the sound of moaning could be heard. They all slowly turned, and immediately screamed, walkers turned the corner, and moved toward the motel. " Get in the RV!" Violet cried, she bent down and started ferociously working to fix the vehicle. Ivy and Gil immediately began ushering the two kids into it, telling them they were going on a fun trip, and to just make themselves comfortable. Vash moved to climb in, nearly forgetting about the situation they were in, he grabbed his rifle and started shooting furiously as Violet continued her work. While he was in such a deep focus, he forget to check the other side, and only remembered at one sound. " Vash!" Violet cried. She spun around and was face to face with rotting flesh and bones, and within moments was on the ground, kicking and punching fiercely while also attempting to reach for her gun in her back pocket. Suddenly the thing went limp on top of her, she pushed it off quickly, already aware Vash had taken care of it, and dove into her job. She would be done any minute now, and simply prayed Vash would be able to hold them off just a little longer. She looked up at the window and saw Lilli staring at her in fear, it took her a moment to realize what was happening, until she felt a hand grab her wrist. She screamed, then realized Vash had taken her gun. " Sorry, gonna have to borrow this." he chuckled and stood directly behind her, she could hear the loud bangs with every shot, as small traces of gunpowder stuck to her clothes and hair.

" I'm done! Let's go!" she stood up and took Vash's hand, she pulled him into the large van and slammed the door behind them. Gilbert was already in the drivers seat, Violet nodded at him and he took off, blood smeared the hood and windshield as the drove through the crowd of zombies and crashed through the wooden fence that was once their only protection. As soon as they were safe Violet moved to the back of the RV, Ivy was holding the two children softly, whispering soothing words to them, as they were clearly shaken up. " You okay Violet?" Ivy asked quietly, signaling to Violet that the children were falling asleep. " Yeah, I'm fine, how are the kids?" Violet sat next to her as Vash took a seat next to Gilbert in the front. " Lilli saw you get attacked, she told Raivis, there's no sheltering them anymore, she was positive you had died." Ivy muttered. " Got me a little worried too." she admitted without looking at her. " And hell, it took a lot not to get that idiot brother of yours to go out there himself." Violet chuckled and tapped her shoulder. " No need to be so worried about me, I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl now." she pointed out. " Yeah, but you'll always be my little sissy, even if we are only in laws." Violet smiled and hugged her tightly for a few moments, and Ivy hugged her back. " I should go check on Gil, make sure he's not freaking out or anything." Violet pulled away and stood up, she tapped her brothers shoulder and smiled. " Hey, are you alright? I heard you were worried." Violet asked. " Vhy zhe hell vouldn't I be vorried? Mein only little schwester is being attacked by zombies and I'm supposed to not be?" Gilbert snapped. Violet sighed and hugged him from behind before resting her chin on his shoulder. " Ja, but mein wonderful boyfriend took care of it ja? So no harm done?" Violet teased, using a little bit of German to calm him down. " Vell, zhat is true but..." he trailed off and sighed. " I just don't vant jou to get hurt." he mumbled quietly. Violet smiled and pulled away from him. " Yeah, but if I hadn't done that. If Vash and I didn't have our lives on the line, where would we be now, think about it. If I was fixing the RV we would all still be stuck there, and if Vash wasn't there protecting me I'd be dead, and then who'd fix the van? Where would Ivy be now if I hadn't done what I did?" Violet asked, taking a seat on Vash's lap. " She..." Gilbert sighed and focused on the road without another word. " … Violet, zhank jou, but, please... jou two are the closest zhings to my heart, please don't make me zhink of zhat." he whispered. Violet nodded and smiled softly, before standing up and curling up on one of the chairs in the back of the RV. The soft rumble of the engine lulling her into sleep.

Hours later she awoke to the sound of a loud bang, followed by screaming. She looked out the window and saw a girl outside, probably about nineteen, shooting at a crowd of zombies. " Gilbert pull over!" Violet shouted. " Why? What's-" " Just do it!" Violet grabbed her gun off the table next to her and waited at the door, as the vehicle came to a stop she threw open and ran out the door. She heard the others crying her name from behind her, but she wouldn't let another person die if she had a say in it, not like Serenity. She ran around the ran and aimed carefully, as soon as one of the zombies was down all of them turned to her, the girl looked over at her and sighed in relief. " Come on!" Violet pointed to the van, and within moments she was sprinting through the door. Violet followed, but without once taking her eyes off the crowd until they were on the opposite side of the van as her, which is when she sprinted into the van and slammed the door behind her. " Go!" she cried, Gilbert immediately stepped on the gas and drove straight through the crowd before turning back to her angrily. " Vhat zhe hell were jou zhinking?!" he shouted. " I don't know I just-" " Violet jou can't just go out doing zhat! Jou nearly got jourself killed!" " Not even close Gil!" " Just can't we just calm down and-" " Save it pretty boy! Jou'd zhink jou'd be on my side and try to protect her and-" " I don't need protecting! I'm pretty sure I just made that clear!" " He has a point though Violet, that was a risky move." " You too?" Violet turned to Ivy, hurt easily visible in her eyes. " I thought I was..." she bit her lip and sat as far back as she could, away from everybody. The whole van went quiet as she hid her face in her hands. ' _Am I really that useless? I thought they'd finally stop treating me like I couldn't take care of myself._' She inhaled deeply and stopped the tears in her eyes from falling. " Zhere's a building up ahead, no sign of any valkers. But ve haven't been inside to check so-" " I'll go." Violet offered, grabbing a rifle off the table next to her. The new girl looked over to her, and Violet smiled softly at her, trying to be reassuring since within the first twenty minutes being with them a huge fight had broken out. " But Violet are you sure?" Vash asked, to which Violet nodded and looked over at the kids, who were both still sleeping peacefully on Ivy's lap. " I'm going in." Gilbert pulled over and watched her climb off, she turned to them before she walked off. " If I'm not back here in ten minutes. Leave. Got it?" Violet ordered, Gilbert chuckled and crossed his arms. " Since vhen vere jou zhe one giving out zhe orders here?" he asked. " Please Gilbert just listen to me!" Violet cried, the tears finally starting to fall. " I don't want you guys to get hurt. So I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Ten minutes god dammit! If I'm not back, leave! Please Gil!" she shouted desperately. Gilbert stared at her in shock and sighed. " Fine, but if you aren't back in eight I'm going in to look for you." Violet nodded and smiled. " Deal." She spun around and took off into the building, it was a one story motel, similar to the one they were in before, it looked clear, but part of her didn't trust it. " Hello?" Violet shouted, she peered around one of the corners, nothing was there. " Hello?" This uneasy feeling came over her, like she was being watched. " Ohonhon, well what do we 'ave 'ere?" Violet spun around to come face to face with two men, one had shoulder length blonde hair, shining blue eyes and stubble on his chin, while the other had short brown hair with bright green eyes, Violet recognized them immediately. " Francis! Antonio! Oh my god!" she hugged them tightly and looked up at them, expecting a different reaction then the one she received. " Sorry amiga, we hate to do this to you and your hermano..." Antonio mumbled quietly, Violet looked up at him in confusion and felt a gun press against her forehead. " Oui, but we 'ave fun out of food and weapons. So we 'ad no choice." she froze, aware if she tried to run they would shoot her on the spot. " Now come on. Nice and easy." the two lead her outside, where the R.V was still parked, everyone immediately ran out, everyone except Gilbert. Violet looked at her watch, it was the ninth minute. " Give us everything you have or the chica gets it!" Antonio shouted, desperation hinting in his voice. The others made there way into the van, as Violet stood there, shaking furiously, tears welling her eyes. Suddenly she felt the metal fall from her head, as Francis collapsed to the floor, Antonio following closely behind him, before Violet even got the chance to turn around she heard a voice that made her tears finally fall. " Lay a hand on my baby sister again and jou'll get a lot more zhen zhat." Violet spun around and ran into her brothers outstretched arms. " Come on guys, besides zhese two idiots, zhe coast is clear." Ivy, Vash, Lilli, Raivis and the new girl climbed out of the RV and ran up to them. " Just go grab rooms, I need to talk to Violet." Gilbert looked down at the little red head sobbing in his arms, tears beginning to form in his own eyes. Everyone else may see her as a beautiful young woman who was finally learning to fend for herself, but no matter how hard he tried, when she was scared like this, all he could picture was the same five year old who he used to hold the same way when she had nightmares. " Gil, please don't-" " I'm not mad Ivy, I just... I just vant to help her." Gilbert muttered. Ivy smiled as everyone dispersed. He lead Violet into the R.V closing the door behind him and sitting her down on the benches before kneeling in front of her. " Hey..." Violet looked down at him with red eyes and tear stains on her cheeks. " Don't cry liebe." he wiped her tears with his thumb and smiled at her. " Vhat jou have to understand is... zhey are simply desperate. Ve are scared true, but zhose two bozos only had each other, ve have jou, me, Ivy, Vash, Lilli, Raivis, and zhat girl." he took her hand gently. " Sometimes, zhe living are more dangerous zhen zhe dead." He stood up and pulled her to her feet. " Now go get some rest. Ve leave tomorrow." Violet nodded and held his hand until they got to each others rooms.

Violet entered her room and closed the door behind her, a large mirror stood right next to the bed. She approached it and looked at herself for a brief moment, before slamming her hand into the glass, shattering it on contact and drawing blood. She fell to her knees and clutched her injured hand, tears rolling down her cheeks. _What's wrong with me? Why do I always manage to screw up something?_ She sobbed loudly, praying no one would hear her. _I'll never amount to anything. I'm useless._ Violet looked at her reflection in a piece of shattered glass and sighed. _Am I good enough to even survive? _She lowered her head in shame, blood dripped onto the carpeted floor, she sat on her bed and wiped her tears with her good hand and laid on her back, facing the plain white ceiling, before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Broken Inside

" Violet." Vash knocked on her door quietly, waiting for an answer, when one didn't come he nervously opened the door. He sighed in relief to see her sleeping peacefully on the floor. He chuckled, she must've rolled off the bed, she always had been a rough sleeper. " Mornin' beautiful." he teased when she rolled over and looked at him. " Ugh... good morning." she stood up and walked over to him, kissing his cheek gently. Vash smiled, but it quickly faded when he went to take her hand. The moment his hand made contact with hers she winced and pulled it away. " S-Sorry. I must've slept on it funny..." Violet suggested, Vash frowned, it was a cheesy excuse and she knew it just as well as he did. Vash grabbed her wrist and looked at her hand, a long open wound extended from her pinky, straight down in a diagonal line to her thumb. " Violet! Oh my god what did you do?!" Vash asked nervously. Violet pointed over to what was left off the mirror, it was shattered, pieces of sharp broken glass littered the floor. " You... Violet what-" " Yeah I know. ' What were you thinking? Why didn't you tell me? Your really hurt." she pulled away from him and sat on the bed. " I'm still just a weak little girl in everyone's eyes. I've yet to see why you even keep me around." Violet looked away angrily and Vash sat next to her. " Hey, I know why we keep you around." Vash pointed out, Violet looked at him and crossed her arms. " Why then?"

" Well, for one, you mean a lot to everyone who's here. Even Michelle. She's the girl you picked up off the street. She's really grateful that you were willing to put your own life on the line for a girl you barely know. Then there's the fact that you're a great shot, and you can fix broken machinery. No one sees you as weak, but your brother still sees you as his little girl. So protecting you is the only thing on his mind. Same with me and Lilli." Vash took her good hand softly in his own and smiled when they made eye contact. " Now come, let's get you fixed up." he lead her outside, only to see what he never expected. A crowd of bandits, they must've been with Francis, and one had Lilli in a chokehold, pressed a gun to her forehead. " Dammit." Vash muttered. He pulled Violet into a one armed hug, before walking over to them. " Come on, give us everything you've got!" the man shouted, he had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, another one had short blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses, a smile never once on his face. " Okay, just let-" suddenly a bullet hole appeared in the mans arm, and he fell, releasing Lilli in the process. " Vash-" " That wasn't me." They looked behind Lilli and saw a panicked Raivis standing there, a gun in his hands. He was breathing deeply, and his hands were shaking violently. Suddenly he smiled and lowered the gun, but then, the other man fired a shot directly at him, hitting him directly in the stomach. Violet clenched her fists and ran over to him, she punched him as hard as she could in the stomach, reopening the cut on her hand. " Come on!" Violet grabbed Raivis and ushered Lilli onto the van while Vash. Ivy and Gil followed.

As soon as they were a safe distance away they all pulled over and turned their attention to Raivis, he was pale and shaking, blood poured from the open wound, and he kept groaning in pain. " No no no, Raivis, Raivis come on, stay with me." Ivy said quietly as she wrapped gauze around the wound. " Michelle could you grab me the medicine bag?" Violet asked, the girl nodded, her long brown pigtails bouncing as she did so. " L-Lilli?" Raivis asked, he looked around for her. " Ja. I'm okay." Lilli knelt in front of him and took his hand softly in her own. " I... I'm sorry. I wish I could've done more for you." Raivis coughed and tears formed in Lilli's eyes. " You did enough Raivis, please just-" " Lilli, since... since this is probably the last time I'll see you, I have to-" he was interrupted by a loud cough, then continued. " -tell you something." he reached for her hand and caressed it with his thumb. " I... I really like you Lilli." Violet looked over to Vash, who was definitely unmoved by the scene playing out in front of him. " I... wish I-" suddenly Lilli moved forward and crashed her lips into his, causing Vash to let a low groan, she pulled away from him and wiped her tears. " I like you too Raivis." she whispered, Raivis smiled and looked up at the sky. " N-Now I can see my brothers again." he turned to her. " Thank you. Everybody. Sorry to be such a burden on you all." and with that he took one final breath, and the bright light in his eyes slipped away. Ivy lowered her head and stood up. " Poor kid." she whispered. Lilli immediately burst into tears and hid her face in her hands, Violet sighed and knelt next to her, she placed a comforting hand on her back and sighed. She rubbed her back softly as she cried, Violet holding back tears herself. " Come on. We should do something with him." Vash took Violets bad hand and hoisted her to her feet, causing her to yelp a little. " Oh wow, sorry." Vash helped Lilli to her feet, and picked up Raivis's body bridal style. " But... we can't just leave him for the zombies." Lilli sniffled, her voice empty. Looking at her gave Violet this feeling of despair, the normally playful, confident girl she once new was now vulnerable and powerless to her own emotions. " We won't, we can hide him somewhere, or bury him." Violet suggested, she looked over to Violet, noticeably overwhelmed.

" Oh, um... yeah. Lilli, why don't you stay here? Ivy, Gil and Michelle can stay with you." Vash suggested quickly. " Yeah Lilli, we'll stay here." Michelle sat down next to her and smiled. " You shouldn't go with them, you'll only feel worse if you go." Ivy pointed out, following Michelle's lead. " Vash and Violet can go bury him. It vould only make jou feel vorse." Gilbert sat down next to her and smiled kindly as Vash picked up Raivis's body, and him and Violet went outside.

" So where are we going to leave him?" Violet whispered. Vash growled and threw the body into the woodlands and went back on the bus without another word, Violet stared at him in shock, then followed him back on the bus.

" Did...Did you find a safe place for him?" Lilli asked tearfully, Violet opened her mouth to say something, but Vash stopped her. " Yes we did. Now let's go." Gilbert nodded and started the RV then started driving, Ivy sat next to him in the passengers seat of the RV. Lilli sat on one side of the RV and Vash sat on another, Violet sat next to Lilli and rubbed her back softly. " V-Violet... I'm sorry, I'd just like sometime alone." Lilli looked at her with tears in her eyes. " It's fine, I completely understand." Violet stood up and kissed her forehead softly. She sat next to Vash and rested her head on his shoulder, but instead of his usual reaction, which was to pull her closer and rest his head on top of hers, he pushed her away. Violet looked at him in confusion, but he simply stared straight ahead, not once looking at her.

Violet tucked her knees protectively up to her chest and placed her forehead on top of her knees, becoming lost in her own thoughts within moments. Everything that could happen brought tears to her eyes, but yet, none of it was what might happen to her. Lilli, she was so little, how were they going to be able to take care of her, and Ivy, what would happen to Gil if anything happened to her, same went for Vash and Lilli. She sighed quietly and eventually heard the RV come to a stop, the doors opened, followed by voices. Violet looked up and saw two men entering the RV, one was tall, with blonde hair and baby blue eyes hidden behind a pair of shattered glasses, and another with shining blonde hair and sparkling emerald green eyes under a pair of large eyebrows. " What's going on?" Violet stood up and crossed her arms.

" These men need our help, their names are Alfred and Arthur." Violet nodded and sat back down. " Alright, and neither of you are bitten correct?" she asked. Alfred and Arthur looked at each other for a moment and nodded. Violet looked over the two suspiciously, then nodded. " Okay, then you're welcome to stay." Violet smiled and laid down on the seats, Vash took a seat next to her and placed her head on his lap, delicately stroking her hair. " Sorry I acted like an ass earlier, I just had a lot on my mind." Violet nodded and sighed. " I understand Vash, you're under a lot of pressure right now. But you need to understand that you aren't alone." Violet mumbled softly. The red-head slowly closed her eyes, and cuddled up closer to Vash.

" Awwww Arthur dude I think those two are dating~" " Alfred you bloody git! Can't you see their sleeping?" Arthur smiled at the two, they were cute together, but if they ended up like everyone else in this corrupted world, they wouldn't last. Either the boy would snap and do something to the girl, or the girl would crack under the pressure and kill herself, or one of them would get bit or killed by bandits or something. Arthur groaned and threw his head back. Alfred always told him to keep a positive attitude, but it was hard after seeing the love of his life had been killed by bandits. He sighed, memories of Francis rolled through his head, it broke his heart. The day he found Francis's body was the day he snapped and forced Alfreds brother Matthew to leave the group. His eyes closed, he couldn't help but ask himself what could've happened if he'd let Matthew stay, but it was too late anyway, he'd found a new group, and they all seemed like nice people.

" Um, Arthur, are jou alright? Jou kind of seem upset." Gilbert sat next to him and smiled softly, Vash had taken over driving, much to Violet's dismay for loosing her pillow. " Hm? Oh yes Gilbert I'm quite alright. Just thinking about my boyfriend." Arthur explained sadly, Gilbert nodded and shrugged. " Who vas jour boyfriend?" he asked. " Well, his name was Francis Bonnefoy-" immediately Gilbert zoned out, he had killed Francis at the motor inn, not on purpose, but he had found out when he hit him with the butt of the gun it had cracked his skull. He was sitting right next to his boyfriend! Gilbert looked away, he couldn't tell him, then he might get angry and hurt Violet, or worse Ivy. He looked at his wife, aware he was going to have to tell the others about her pregnancy soon, but it was going to be awhile.

" Well I'm sorry to hear that, I should go check on Violet. After all she needs a new pillow." Arthur chuckled as she looked over to Gilbert expectantly. He approached her and sat on the seat next to her, she moved over and rested her head on his lap. " So what's up with those two guys, do they know Michelle or something?" Violet asked curiously. " I zhink zhey do, Michelle doesn't know ve killed Francis, and neither does his boyfriend." Violet looked up at him, then over to the two men. " So which one is it?" Violet asked. " Blonde hair, green eyes. His name is Arthur, the other one is Alfred." at the mention of his name Alfred looked over to them, then stood up and sat next to them. " Whatcha' talking about?" he asked, Violet sat up to give him some more room, then looked him over, an accusing look on her face. " You look familiar." she stood up and looked over him yet again, immediately his eyes widened and he looked away. " D-Do I? I don't think we ever met dudette." " Really now?" Violet turned to Lilli and motioned for her to come over to them. " Does he look familiar to you sweetheart?" " Violet vhat are jou-" " Shut up Gilbert." Violet interrupted calmly. " U-Um... yeah... yeah he does." Violet immediately grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet, despite his being a lot taller then her. " You were the one who attacked us at the motor inn!" Violet shouted. " Because of you an innocent little boy is dead!" she cried, even Gilbert was shocked, the spark of anger in her eyes was enough to scare him, and he was her own brother. " How _dare_ you think you can burden us after what you did!" Violet yelled, her voice had nearly rose to a scream, she was quite obviously pissed.

" Well you were the ones who killed Francis and Antonio when all they needed was help!" Alfred shouted back. " Well what was I supposed to do?! They had a gun to my head! We would've die-" " Wait... killed Francis?" Arthur stood up and faced them. " Arthur please sit down." Michelle whispered quietly. " No! I'm going to settle this." he walked over to Lilli and grabbed her arm, then held his gun up to her head. " Don't you dare touch her!" Violet moved to run to her, but Alfred grabbed her arms and held her back. The RV came to a stop and Vash moved to the back of the van, he stared at them, clearly trying to work out what was going on. " You took something important from me, now we're going to do the same to you." Arthur pressed the gun harder against Lilli's forehead. " No! Please don't hurt her!" Violet begged, she squirmed a little in Alfreds' grasp. " Well what else are we going to do?!" Arthur shouted. " Take me!"

The whole van went silent, Violet stood up straight and sighed. " Take me instead." she offered. " She's only a little girl, she shouldn't be involved in all this, you can do whatever you want with me. Just please let her go." Violet pulled herself out of Alfreds' grip and stared at them with a stone hard expression. " I'll go quietly." That seemed to be enough, because Arthur lowered the gun and groaned. " I can't do it Alfred. I just can't." he approached Violet and took her hand. " You can stay, you care so much about this girl and your friends, that your willing to put your own life on the line, that's really something. I'm a gentleman, I can't go through with it. We'll go." the two turned to leave, and while the others watched, Violet smiled softly and took their hands. They turned to her in shock, while she continued to smile warmly at them. " Like hell you will. I understand what you did and why, and I want to see as many people make it through this as possible, just don't make anymore mistakes alright?" Alfred was quick to jump back on, followed by Arthur. Violet turned around and saw Vash glaring at her with his arms crossed. " What were you thinking?" he asked. " I was thinking that nobody deserves to die out there, desperation can change people, just wait, you'll see. I made the right choice." Vash growled a little and turned away. " For your sake you better be right."


	3. Left For Dead

Violet smiled and passed Ivy the Advil they had found in the old drugstore they had just raided. " How ya' feeling?" she asked, referring to the fact that she was walking for two. " Alright, just a little nauseous." Ivy placed a hand on her slightly swollen stomach and sighed. " There couldn't be a worse time to get pregnant then this huh?" Violet shrugged a little and looked up at the bright blue sky. " I suppose not, but I'm sure everything will be fine." She sighed and looked at the RV that they were finally approaching. " Just a little-" " Shit!" Violet gasped at the sound of her boyfriends panicked cries and ran forward. Zombies, quite a few of them, everyone was outside, even Lilli. " Violet vhere's Ivy?!" Gilbert cried. " She's coming!" Violet ran forward and held out her pistol in front of her, shooting at anything that crossed her path. " Violet!" at the sound of her name she spun around and saw Lilli, fighting off a zombie Violet recognized all too well. " Crap! It's Raivis!"

Within moments Arthur had pulled the little boy off of her and helped her to her feet, followed by a loud scream. A zombie sunk it's teeth into his shoulder, and he collapsed. " Shit!" Violet ran to the two, only to see something she thought she could prevent.

Lilli was on the ground, underneath at least ten zombies, Violet could hear her muffled cries from under them. Violet tried to pry them off of her, with no luck, she only managed to kill one, before the cries ceased, all was quiet. Violet stared at the sight playing out in front of her, in moments she was on her knees, Gilbert ran over and helped her up before running to the van. " Lilli!" Violet shrieked, the moment the two were in the van Ivy and Alfred held Violet back from running outside, at least until Gilbert got the van moving. " Dammit! Dammit dammit DAMMIT!" she burst into tears and pulled herself out of their grip, Vash sat down in shock, tears falling down his own cheeks. " W-Well, at least some of us made it." Alfred pointed out. " My sister is dead! You think knowing that you idiots made it is going to help!?" Vash screamed, he stood up and faced them. " Vash please calm down." Ivy moved to place a hand on his shoulder, but he swatted it away. " DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" he cried. " Hey! Don't you dare talk to my vife like that!" Gilbert shouted. " Fuck off Gilbert no one cares about your god damn opinion!" " Vash knock it the fuck off!" Violet shouted. " We all get that you're upset about Lilli but-" " No! Apparently you don't understand! Why don't you just leave?! You aren't useful for anything! All you are is a fucking burden to carry around! Damn!" he turned away and placed his head in his hands. Violet stared at him in shock, then turned away. " Fine Vash! Maybe I will leave!" she ran to the doors of the RV and turned to Gilbert. " STOP THE FUCKING VAN!" on reflex he brought the RV to a stop. The moment he did she threw open the doors and ran off, tears in her eyes. She could hear yelling from behind her, but she refused to turn back, she ran straight into the woodlands, through at least two thorn bushes, until she reached a small stream. Violet stopped at the waters edge and hung her head.

She quietly sobbed for a few moments, until she heard footsteps from behind her. Violet stood up and spun around, expecting to see Gil or Vash or Ivy, but instead she saw a man she didn't recognize, holding a rifle to her chest. " Don't fucking move!" he shouted. Violet moved closer until the barrel was nearly touching her chest. " Shoot me then. I moved didn't I?" Violet pointed out. " I... You're really on my last nerve bitch!" He muttered angrily. " Do it." suddenly she felt something hard hit the back of her head, and everything around her turned black.

" Violet! Violet where are you?! Please come back!" Ivy shouted desperately, she sighed and turned to Gilbert nervously. " Gil I don't think-" " No... no she's out here! I know she is! She just has to be! Violet! Violet answer me! VIOLET!" Gilbert cried, his voice echoed through the dense treeline, but no response came, only birds fluttering out from the trees. " Gil, let's just go back." Ivy set a hand on his shoulder and lead him back to the RV. Vash was standing outside, his hand still reaching for the woodlands like before. " I hope you're happy." Ivy growled, before leading a hysterically crying Gilbert back onto the van. Vash stared at the woodlands where she had run off, everything was his fault, and he knew it. First his sister, now Violet, he was such an idiot. Slowly but surely he made his way onto the RV, the tension in the air was apparent, he couldn't stand it. " Look, I'm s-" " If jou're going to apologize save it." Gilbert growled. " Ve lost Lilli, now Violet, jou're an older brother jourself, vhy vould jou put anozher brother zhrough zhis vhen jou know how much it hurts." Gilbert muttered, tears still forming in his eyes. " He's right. Vash you can't fix this, odds are we'll... we'll... n-never see her again." Ivy managed to choke out the words before bursting into tears and burying her face in Gilbert's chest and gripping his shirt tightly, as Gilbert softly stroked her hair. " Shh, maybe... maybe she'll find her vay back." Gilbert whispered soothingly. " Yeah, Gilbert's right. Maybe she'll decide that she would come-" Michelle was cut off by a loud scream from the forest. Everyone froze immediately and looked in the direction of the woods. " Violet..." Alfred whispered. Vash clenched his fists and ran out into the forest, he looked carefully for any signs of life, and ran the way he guessed she would've.

After he'd ran for a good while, he reached a small stream, and saw something shiny by the shore. Ever so slowly he made his way over to it and knelt down. A small necklace glittered in the bright sun. He scooped it up with shaking hands and looked at it. A half of a silver cross hung from the black necklace, bringing tears to Vash's eyes. He reached under his shirt and pulled out his half of the cross, he pressed it up against the necklace, it was a perfect fit. Vash let his necklace fall and held Violet's tightly, sobbing quietly. " Dammit... dammit! What have I done?" he whispered. He moved to throw the necklace, but stopped himself. " What if... what if she comes home?" Vash stared at the small charm for a moment, then pocketed the necklace. " I'll wait for you." he inhaled deeply and looked up and the bright blue sky. " Until I know for sure you're gone."

Violet groaned a little and slowly opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness around her. She turned her head a little, but no matter where she looked it was dark, as she moved though she felt cloth rub against the bridge of her nose, and realized she was blindfolded. Violet tried to moved her hands but found that they were tied above her, and the cold air moving over told her basically how many clothes she had on, and the answer? Not many. " Hello?" she shouted, no reply. " Hello?!" without warning the door flew open, and someone approached her. Cold fingertips ran down her exposed stomach like rain drops on glass. Her breathing became heavy, as her heart beat nearly tripled. What happened next? I'm sure you can figure that out on your own.


	4. All Your Fault

Hours later whoever was in the room left, leaving Violet still tied up on the cold concrete floor. She was sobbing quietly, one from the pain in her shoulder where he had inserted his knife, and other from what had just happened. Her pride was gone, everything she stood for, the one thing she had... gone in a matter of moments. Violet squirmed a little, attempting to free herself from the ropes, with no luck. She continued to cry, although it gained in volume after a bit. They were going to kill her, and she knew it, they had their way with her, she was useless now. The door opened, and footsteps approached her. " P-Please don't hurt me. You... you got what you wanted, please just let me go! I-I want to see them again!" Violet begged. " My brother! My sister! My boyfriend! Please! All I want is... is... I... I want them to hold me again. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have gotten so angry with my boyfriend, I know he was going through a hard time." she immediately burst into more uncontrollable sobs. " He was right! I am useless! I just want... want to tell him I'm sorry! Dammit... Dammit dammit dammit!" Violet cried. Suddenly the person picked her up and held her close to them, it was definitely a man, he had a muscular build, and his hair brushed against her face. Tears landed on her cheeks, then out of nowhere the blindfold was removed, Violet opened her eyes for the first time in what felt like years and her bright red eyes were met with a pair of emerald green ones. Eyes she knew all too well. " V-Vash?"

" They... they raped you didn't they?" Vash asked, his bangs hung over his eyes, as he was clearly overwhelmed. Violet felt tears in her eyes, and she slowly nodded. " You probably think I was asking for it but-" she was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into hers. Within moments she had melted into the kiss, tears streamed down her cheeks as he helped undo the ropes around her wrists. She threw her arm over his head until they were behind his neck. The pulled apart and immediately began gasping for air. " I...I love you Vash." Violet whispered softly. " I love you too Violet, and I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, it was all my fault. Now come on, let's get you home." Vash picked her up bridal style and quietly sneaked out of the building. He carried her up to the RV, the moment he got back Ivy and Gilbert ran out of the van. " Oh my god..." Ivy whispered. " Violet!" Gilbert ran forward, causing Violet to jump out of Vash's arms and run to him. " Gil!" she embraced him and sobbed in his arms. " Violet! Oh my god jou're okay. Mein schwester is alright." he whispered quietly. " Bruder I thought I'd never see you again! Ich liebe dich bruder." Violet whispered, tightening her embrace on him. " Ich liebe dich auch." Gilbert muttered soothingly. Violet pulled away as Ivy ran to her and hugged her tightly. " Oh my god! V-Violet did... did they... did they-" " - They did Ivy! They raped me! I... I couldn't do anything about it! I tried I swear!" Alfred and Michelle stared at Violet in shock as Gilbert angrily turned to Vash.

" Jou! Zhis is all jour fault! My baby sister! How dare you! Zhey... Zhey took advantage of her! It's all jour fault dammit!" Gilbert ran to her and pulled her and Ivy into a hug. " I'm... I'm sorry... but-" " NO DON'T JOU FUCKING SAY IT! My schwester... my little girl... dammit... oh my fucking god..." Gilbert hugged her even tighter and sobbed loudly, as Ivy gently patted his back. All of it hit him at once, Vash hurt her, he was the reason she went through all that, so many thoughts flashed through his mind, all of them only made it hurt him more. " Get on zhe van, let's go..." Gilbert wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder and lead her onto the van, where he searched around until he found a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt. " Just vhere zhese for now, ve can get jou some better clothes later okay?" he kissed her forehead softly and sat down in the front of the van, Ivy sat next to him and placed her hand on top of his. " You shouldn't get too angry with Vash, it isn't entirely his fault. I feel like all her emotions built up, and she snapped. Do you understand?" Ivy looked at him as he shifted the car into drive and stepped on the gas. " She didn't deserve zhis. My baby... one of zhe most important zhings to my heart... I can only imagine vhat she vent zhrough... how much..." he trailed off and let the tears begin to fall from his eyes. " How... how much it must've hurt her. I... I remember zhe first time I talked to her about it... she... she told me zhat she vould never do zhat... because... because..." Ivy sighed and helped him sit in the passengers seat while she took the wheel, aware he couldn't drive while crying. " because... it vas vrong, to do zhose zhings before she vas married. She alvays lived up to her vord. She vent out vith many guys, she vas alvays home tventy minutes before curfew, she zhought zhe girls who had... you know... at her age vere disgusting and desperate... it vas everyzhing she stood for. And it's gone, because one idiot made a mistake... dammit... fucking hell..." he hid his face in his hands and began to breath heavily as sobs raked through him. Ivy sighed quietly and focused on the road, although tears were beginning to form in her own eyes.

" Hey Vi..." Violet looked up at Vash, straight into his bright green eyes and sighed quietly. " Hi Vash..." she felt tears in her eyes immediately and turned her head away, she felt the seat next to her sink down a little, and she felt her heart skip a beat. " Um... I sort of... have something for you." he handed her a small black necklace with half of a silver cross hanging off it. " V-Vash... I thought I lost it forever." she took the small charm gently out of his hands and placed it around her neck, immediately tears formed in her eyes and she hugged him tightly. " Violet... this... this is all my fault... I... I'm so sorry... when I found the necklace... I thought they had killed you... but... never would I have thought that-" Violet pressed her lips softly against his. Only for a brief moment though before pulling away and holding his face in her hands. " You talk too much." she whispered. He sniffled and pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, before cupping her cheek with his hand. " I'm sorry Violet... I love you." Violet smiled softly and kissed his cheek. " I... I love you too baby." she took his hands softly and rested her head on his shoulder. He intertwined their fingers and rested his head on top of hers. " I'm sorry by the way... about Lilli." Vash squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. " I'll be fine... I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. When I lost Lilli... then you left... I... I lost it... I couldn't handle it... and then... I almost lost you too... it was terrible." he gently shrugged her off of him and wiped his tears.

Violet stared at him in shock, having never seen him break down like this before. " Well... I mean... if it helps... it was kind of my fault too." she smiled and held a hand out to him, but he just swatted it away. " It wasn't your fault... not at all... I should've never snapped like that... you didn't do anything wrong... and thanks to me... they... they..." he couldn't finish his sentence before he broke down. Violet wrapped an arm around him and looked away, hiding her own tears from him. " It's... it's fine... I promise... just forget it." she muttered softly. He didn't respond, nothing but a small sigh and two words that broke her heart. " I can't." she wiped her tears with her sleeve and looked down at the palm of her hand. She felt like a whole new person, someone she never would've thought to be... she stood up and turned to him. " I told you to forget it Vash Zwingli! I'm willing to put it behind me! Or would you rather I stay pissed at you for ruining my innocence?!" she snapped. Vash looked up at her in shock then stood up, she cowered away, considering the look of anger in his eyes. Violet could've sworn he was going to slap her, until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

All was quiet for a moment as Violet stared ahead, her eyes wide. Until she heard a small mumble from behind her. " This is why I love you." Violet bit her lip and burst into a fit of loud sobbing. She hugged him back and hid her face in the crook of neck, she could practically feel her brothers hateful glaring from the front off the bus. " I love you too Vash." " Never leave me again." " I won't." " Promise?" " Promise." eventually her sobs died down to just a little bit of hiccuping with a few tears here and there, until suddenly the RV jerked forward, followed by the road becoming bumpy. " Crap... I think we ran over one." Ivy mumbled, she slowed the RV to a stop and sighed. " Alfred, will you help me get it out? I'm not sure if it's dead or not, so I'll shoot it if you can get it... well... un-stuck?" Alfred laughed a little and stood up. " Sure dudette. Let's go. Are there anymore or no?" Violet turned around and looked out the window, and Michelle looked around on the other side. " I don't see any on my side. What about you Violet?" Michelle asked. " Nope, none on my side." Ivy chuckled and made her way out of the van, Alfred following right behind her. " Know... as for jou." Gilbert turned to face Vash, he stared him directly in the eyes, and Violet had yet to figure out if the look he was receiving was hatred or forgiveness. " I have no fucking clue how my sister chose to forgive jou. Jou ruined her life, all because jou had to get zhe last vord." he sighed and looked away. " But... if she can put it behind her... even after going zhrough zhe zhings she did... I zhink I can find a vay to do zhe same." Gilbert faced him and held out his hand. " Only because zhis is life or death... and..." he sighed. " No man should be left to die." Vash looked up at him and smiled softly, before shaking his hand firmly. " Agreed."

Vash sighed and turned to Violet nervously. " Violet... I know I already apologized... but... I want your brother to be able to hear it too." he took her hand ever so softly in his and looked her directly in her eyes, there was this certain sternness in his eyes, almost showing to Violet just how much the words he was about to say came from the heart. " You're a beautiful girl, and to be honest what happened to you didn't really surprise me... I just hoped you would get lucky... but the world has changed... people have changed." his grip on her hand tightened a little. " Just know... when I said the things I did... about how you were useless... they were more directed toward me. I cost you everything, just because I said the wrong thing at the wrong time." he looked down seemingly defeated, then he looked back up to her with a passion in his eyes. " But you need to understand. I don't think anything less of you because of what happened. If anything it only makes me love you even more. Most girls would have given up after going through what you did. But you didn't... you fought straight through until the end, and I know you'll continue to do just that. The only difference is... I'll stand by you the whole time. Whenever you're tired... or scared... I promise I'll be there to support you, if you don't want to fight..." he chuckled. " I know this is going to sound really cheesy but... if you can't fight anymore... I'll be your soldier... no matter what happens... I promise to protect you with everything I have... and I'm sorry." Violet stared at him tearfully, then hugged him gently.

" It's fine Vash... I promise... it's okay." she rubbed circles into his back and " comforted him" although she was really only trying to keep herself calm. After a few minutes she separated from him and kissed him softly, before turning to her brother. " Well... what do you think Gil?" she asked. Gilbert smiled a little and started to walk off, but not before turning back to them and nodding. " I don't zhink it gets more zhen zhat... just know... if jou hurt her again I von't hesitate to leave jou behind." Violet took his hands and sat him down as Ivy and Alfred boarded the RV. " So what's the plan dudes? Like where are we going now?" Alfred asked. Gilbert looked back at them and smiled. " Vell... I vas zhinking zhat ve could toward water. Maybe get a boat? Ve can just hang out off zhe shore until zhis zhing blows over. Ve could send people back to zhe mainland to vell... I guess ve could say legally rob zhings?" they all looked at each other... signaling that they agreed, then turned to Gilbert. " I like that idea! I heard that there's a town not far from here... Savannah I think? Well it's a port city. There has to be a boat there!" Michelle suggested. " Yeah... I agree with this adorable little dudette." Alfred winked at her, causing her face to turn a deep shade of red. " Well... it's decided then." Violet nodded to everyone, then placed her hand on top of her boyfriends kindly. " We're going to Savannah."


	5. Familiar Faces

Ivy sighed and patted her swollen belly, she was in her eight month now, and she was still questioning how this would ever work out, but she refused to express her concerns to Gilbert. He already had enough on his mind from when Violet was raped... and she was positive that... although he claimed to had let it go, he was still upset. Violet was still uncomfortable, the other night she had overhead her and Gil talking, she was in tears at the time, and her and him were hugging tightly. She could tell what they were talking about, and this wasn't the first time it had happened, Ivy wondered if there was more to the story then Violet was letting on.

Her and Vash had become closer then ever. He was very protective over her lately, and she felt like something had happened between them. " Hey Ivy?" Ivy spun around and saw Violet staring at her nervously. " Oh hey Vi. What's up you seem upset?" Ivy asked. Violet sat down and inhaled deeply. " So... I think that something is up with Alfred and Michelle." Violet muttered.

" Huh? What do you mean?" Ivy crossed her arms and leaned back on the bench. " What I mean is. I noticed that a lot of supplies are missing. Like... A LOT of them. And every time I wake up in the middle of the night they aren't there. I don't know what's going on. But I don't like it, not one bit." Violet mumbled quietly. Ivy sat up and looked at her, almost in disbelief. " But Violet. Wait... like... hold on... what kind of medicine?" she asked. Violet immediately perked up and began listing off missing items. " Bandaids, gauze, aspirin, birth control... just about everything we fished out of that old drug store a month ago. You name it at least a little bit of it is missing." Violet explained, Ivy stared at her for a moment before nodding quietly. " We can keep an eye on them and if what you're saying is true we can figure out what to do with them later."

" Okay, that sounds fine." Violet stood up and started to walk off, but Ivy grabbed her wrist. " Hey Violet... are you alright? About what happened?" Ivy watched as Violet hung her head and pulled her hand away harshly. " I'm fine." that was all she said before walking off, she seemed pretty upset. Ivy watched her walk off, at first she looked upset, but eventually she went back to her normal facade and put on a smile. Ivy watched her sit down next to Vash and start talking, then the two hugged each other tightly and Violet started jerking around a little, signaling to Ivy that she was most likely crying. She sighed and turned away, barely having enough strength to watch. " Hey baby." Gilbert sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. " Almost zhere huh?" Gilbert muttered before gently placing a hand on her stomach.

Ivy giggled and kissed his cheek softly, she placed her hand gently atop his and smiled. " I guess so. I'm kind of nervous." she admitted. " Don't be, ve're gonna be fine, ve're gonna have a vonderful baby, and I'll be vith jou every step of zhe vay." he squeezed her hand and grinned. " And then, maybe, we can try again." he winked and Ivy's face turned a bright shade of red. " Shut up! That's not funny!" she shouted, softly and playfully hitting his arms. Gilbert laughed and grabbed her wrists to keep her from punching him again. " Ow! Oh no it hurts so bad! Zhe pain and agony!" he cried playfully. Ivy frowned and turned away from him angrily. " You're such a tool." she mumbled, causing him to laugh even harder then he had before.

" Jes I am I tool. But I'm your tool." he pointed out, resting his chin on her shoulders. Ivy chuckled and kissed his forehead softly. " Yes you are my tool." Ivy giggled as he kissed her neck gently, but then she pushed him away. " Not now silly!" she spun around and pushed him away by a shoulders. " Hey dudes get a room!" Alfred shouted from the back of the RV. The others began to laugh hysterically at his comment, all except Violet, who looked away quietly and crossed her arms sadly over her chest. Ivy sighed, she had to do something, not just let her little sister suffer in silence like that. " Hey! No sexual jokes around the baby!" she shouted, placing a hand softly on her swollen stomach before standing up and moving to Violet. " Yo bitch." Violet looked up at her with these big sad eyes, almost like those of a child. " Come on, I want to talk to you really quickly." she held out her hand to Violet, who took it immediately and got to her feet.

" Hey Gil?! Will you pull over for a minute I need to have a talk with Violet. Nina y Nina." she said, using Spanish at the end. Gilbert nodded and pulled to the side of the road as Ivy and Violet climbed out of the car and stood on the side of the RV. " Hey. What's up? You haven't been yourself lately. Care to explain?" Ivy asked. Violet sighed and held her face in her hands. " I don't know Ivy! I have no idea what's wrong with me! I just can't find a way to be happy ever since... well... you know..." she sniffled a little and looked at her sadly. " I can't live on this planet anymore Ivy! I just can't! Everything's gone to hell and I can't take it anymore!" Violet cried, drawing some unwanted and unknown attention. " I know. Come here." Ivy held out her arms and Violet hugged her softly and cried into her shoulder. Suddenly a gunshot could be heard, and blood spattered on Violet. She looked at Ivy, who was looking in shock at Michelle's body, lying pale and lifeless on the ground with a bullet wound to her head.

They looked over at the man who was reloading his gun, Violet began to tear up immediately, and Ivy ushered her onto the van. " Come on. Come on it's okay." Violet's hands began to shake, which Ivy took notice of immediately.

_Oh shit. She's gonna loose it. _

Ivy practically threw her into the van and Gilbert started to drive. Ivy sat her down and rubbed her back, but nothing was happening. She kept the same face, wide eyes and a blank expression, only tears rolled down her cheeks. Alfred just looked down continuously, and the whole RV was silent. " Shit." Gilbert groaned, there was a train crashed directly in their path. Half of it looked fine, but the other, not so much. Suddenly to people emerged from one of the cars, causing Alfred and Ivy to immediately perk up and gasp.

" Peter!" " Matthew!"


	6. The Truth

" Peter! Oh my god!" Ivy climbed out of the RV and ran to her brother, who welcomed her with open arms. " Hey sis! You're still alive! What're the odds huh?" Peter asked. Gilbert knew Peter all too well, he was Ivy's younger brother of ten years, he was just about a year younger then Violet, he was a good kid and all, just loud, and annoying. Then there was Matthew, he was Alfred's brother but one of Violet's closest friends, so Gilbert had grown fond of him very quickly as well. " Hi Gilbert." Matthew mumbled, he was practically at a whisper, Matthew was very quiet, and didn't talk to people often. Most people never even remembered who he was, either that or mistook him for his louder brother Alfred. " Hi Matt." Violet whispered as she climbed off the RV slowly. Matthew gasped and ran over to her, hugging her tightly within moments.

" Oh Violet! You're actually alive! Wow I'm so excited to see you!" he shouted. Violet smiled ever so softly and pulled away from him, his face went blank and he began to look her over. " You don't look so good. Is everything alright? Do you wanna talk?" Violet bit her lip and nodded. Matthew smiled warmly and lead her and Vash over to the side car they were staying in. " Hey dudes wait up! The hero should be there to comfort the girl too you know! Come on guys I know you've seen the movies!" Alfred ran after them, and Gilbert and Ivy chuckled as Peter lead them to the car. " So? Why haven't you gotten this thing moving?" Ivy asked curiously. " We haven't been able to figure out the controls." Peter helped Ivy into the side car and sat her down on a makeshift chair made of rucksacks filled with grass. " If Gilbert or Vash or Violet can figure it out we can most likely get this thing moving." Peter suggested, Gilbert nodded and kissed Ivy's cheek softly. " I'll be back in a minute." he left to start looking around, but suddenly Ivy heard a loud shout from the other car.

" I knew it was you!"

Ivy and Peter looked at each other nervously and ran to the car, Violet was hovering over Alfred angrily, Vash was holding her back by her arms while Matthew watched in shock, she had no idea what was going on. " Violet stop it! What's going on?" Ivy asked. " I'll tell you what's going on! This little shit has been giving all our supplies to bandits! It's the reason Michelle was killed! They didn't make their last payment to them!" everyone was silent, Alfred looked down sadly and scratched the back of his head. " They wanted to come in and raid our camp, they would've killed you guys..." " So you gave them supplies?! Why didn't you tell us Al?" Violet asked, a hint of sadness as well as disappointment in her voice. " We could've worked it out together. Then Michelle might have survived." no one said a word as Violet yanked herself out of Vash's grip. " So? Explain. I asked you a question. Why didn't you say anything?" she asked. Alfred looked at her angrily, he clenched his fists and took a step closer to her. " Because I loved her."

Everyone stared at him, no one understood what exactly he was talking about until he continued. " I didn't want them to hurt Michelle! They said that they would kill her! I thought I was helping everyone..." " Well you weren't. You were only making things worse." Violet glared at him then stormed off. Alfred watched her go sadly then sat down on one of the benches. " Dammit... Dammit... I'm so stupid." he mumbled. Ivy sat down next to him and put her arm over his shoulder. " Don't worry about her. She hasn't been so good lately, ever since... you know... the-" " I CAN HEAR YOU TALKING ABOUT ME YOU KNOW!" " Calm down Violet!" Ivy sighed and stood up. " I'm gonna go talk to her." she walked into the next car where Violet was sitting on the edge of the car, staring out into the nearby woods, a handgun tucked into her pocket. " Hey..."

Violet turned to her and sighed. " Hi Ivy." she muttered. Ivy sat next to her and smiled. " You okay?" Violet looked at her angrily, Ivy chuckled and sighed. " So taking that as a no huh?" Violet nodded and turned away to look outside, the sun was just beginning to set, it would probably look nicer if life was normal. " I'm scared." Ivy looked over to Violet, who was still staring outside. " Everything is just shit now. The whole world. And the living are infected by something much worse then the dead." Ivy's eyes widened, she had never heard Violet say something so deep before, she must have really meant it. " Violet... I-" " Please Ivy I just... I need to be alone..." Ivy nodded and got up, she began to walk away, until she turned back to Violet to say goodbye. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped when she saw Violet holding her gun to her temple and staring off into the distance, seemingly dreaming about some world that was just too far out of reach.

" I'm gonna do it Ivy... I just can't handle it anymore." she whispered. " Violet... just c-" " Don't tell me to calm down Ivy. I can't." Violet stood up and faced her with tears in her eyes. " I... I can't help but think that there's a better place out there. A world different then this one." she mumbled ever so softly. " That's why... you should know the truth." she sighed and pressed the gun harder against her head. " Ever since I was raped, everything's changed. I feel horrible, dirty, like a whore." she explained. " It really started with Lilli's death. I would've saved her. But I was too slow. Then Arthur was the same way. And if I hadn't yelled that man wouldn't have seen us... and Michelle would still be alive. I took it out on Alfred because I didn't know what else to do." At this point everyone from the other cars had gathered, Vash clearly looked desperate, while the others looked guilty and upset. " But... I really do care about all of you. I hope you and Gil have a wonderful baby. I'm sure you will." she chuckled softly as tears poured down in her cheeks. " Bye guys, I hope you all make it longer then I have." she squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled deeply. She was going to do it, she didn't care... until.

The gun was wrenched out of her hands and thrown across the floor, sliding to a stop a few feet away. Violet froze and looked at the weapon, she felt someone spin her around, and was met with a pair of ruby red eyes shining with sadness, anger and guilt. " Gilbert... I... I'm so sorry I-" "Shh... it's okay... I understand." he smiled and hugged her, within moments he began sobbing into her shoulder. " I'm sorry Gilbert! I really am! I promise I won't do it again I-I-I-" " It's alright Violet. I got zhe train vorking, ve're gonna be okay. Just don't vorry. Vash, Ivy and I vill alvays be here if jou need us. Okay?" Violet nodded and sighed. " Ve'll be fine. I promise." he smiled, and knelt down to be at her height. " Let's get zhrough zhis. Together." Violet giggled and nodded, she turned to everybody else and ran into Vash's arms, she began sobbing violently. " I love you Vash! I'm sorry! I must've really scared you. I love you... I love you..." she echoed the words over and over again. " I love you too Violet. Don't cry. We're gonna be okay." he kissed her gently and cupped her cheek with his hand. " We can do this, and like your brother said. We'll all be here for you when you need us." she kissed his cheek gently and blushed. " I know you will."


	7. The Worse Has Yet To Come

" Vash stop it that tickles!" Violet giggled as Vash trailed kissed down her neck and twirled her hair a little. " Hmmmm... you know... I don't feel like stopping, I think I'll just keep going." he teased, he continued to kiss her neck softly, but suddenly she let out a small moan and covered her mouth with her hand. " I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." she placed a hand on her forehead, suddenly chills ran up her spine as Vash ran his fingertips gently along her collarbone. " V-Vash... what's with the sudden flirtatiousness?" she asked. Vash shrugged and pulled her onto his lap. " I don't know. I mean... the train is moving, and we are alone in this car... so..." he winked. Violet stared at him in shock, then smirked a little. " What are you trying to say?" she asked, rolling over so she was crawling on top of him. " I'm saying that... well... with the situation we're in... why not?" he traced her jawline with his fingers and chuckled. " Well..." she giggled and leaned in closer. " Too bad." she stood up and ran to the other side of the train playfully. " Hey!" Vash stood up and ran over to her, he ran behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He picked her up and spun around, with the small rations they had she had grown surprisingly light, especially since most of the food went to Ivy, what with her pregnancy and all. He chuckled and set her down after a few moments, she turned to him and kissed his lips. " I love you." " I love you more." " I love you with all my heart." " I love you with all mine." he laughed and kissed her cheek softly, when suddenly the train came to a stop, sending them crashing to the floor. Violet laughed as the train started moving again. " Sorry guys! Zhe train vasn't vorking for a second!" Violet rolled her eyes, of course it would break down sometimes. Just their luck.

" Hey Violet." " Hm?" " What do you think it'll be like when we have a kid?" Violet looked over to Vash, who was staring up at the ceiling, daydreaming about something in the hopefully near future. " Good question." Violet looked at one of the windows in the train car. " Well... for starters... everything should be back to normal first. Second, we would have to get married first. Third... well... we'd live in this cute little home, right by the water..." she paused, picturing the life she always wanted as a little girl, the life that had been torn away from her. " … yeah... with a big backyard... right near a lake or pond... no ocean though... too much dangerous stuff in the ocean. We'd have cute little puppy that our kid would grow up with... yeah... then when our baby turned three or so... we'd have another... and maybe get a little kitten at some point. You and I would be the best parents ever... go to all their sports games... dances... school plays or concerts... maybe one of them would be in the chorus! Wouldn't that be great Vash?" Violet asked. She looked over to him and saw him looking at her. " Do you think everything would be back to normal before nine months?"

Violet shrugged and looked back up to the ceiling. " I hope so. It'd definitely speed up our life together huh?" Vash grabbed her chin softly and made her look at him, he had a look in his eyes... one that said something to her... more then words ever could. She smiled and kissed him softly, he kissed her back, embracing her tightly and running his fingers through her long red hair. She pulled away and smiled ever so gently. " Never leave me." she begged. " I won't... I promise... I be with you straight until the end." Violet smiled and hugged him tightly. " Good. You better. I'll remember that you promised." suddenly the train came to a sudden halt again, but this time for a different reason. " Oh shit!" the sound of moaning could be heard from the sides as someone... or something began to bang on the door.

" Oh crap dudes. I think that- Ahhhh!"

" Alfred! Hey you guys should- AHHH!"

" Ivy? Sis? Where- AHHHH!"

" Peter!"

" Ivy?!"

" Gil?"

" Where are Vash and Violet?!"

" In the other car!"

" Come on!"

Ivy and Gilbert came crashing through the doors. " We lost the others! I think we have time to disconnect these two cars from the main part of the train! But we don't have all day so let's move!" the four ran to the main section of the train where all the controls were. Violet stayed back and wrenched the part the connected them out and turned to the others. " Go!" the train lurched forward, going nearly full speed, when Violet looked back what she saw horrified her. Thousands of them were chasing after them, slowly making their way toward them, and from what Violet could see, even a minute or two longer could have cost her her life. " Violet! Are jou alright?!" Gilbert ran to her and grabbed her shoulders. " Yeah I'm fine... just... surprised." she could hear Ivy quietly crying from the inside of the train. " I can't believe we just left them." she sobbed. " I'm sorry Ivy, but they were bitten. Badly. We couldn't take them or we'd all be screwed." Vash pointed out.

" I know. It's just so sad." she sniffled and stood up. Slowly but surely she made her way over to Violet and sat next to her on the edge of the platform, her feet hanging off the edge. " You gave me quite the scare the other day you know." Ivy mumbled, to which Violet nodded. " I didn't even get to apologize to Alfred. I feel horrible... but... at the same time... I don't." she sighed as Ivy looked at her curiously. " I don't understand." " I just don't really know what to feel... with all these deaths... I guess I'm just used to it at this point." she shrugged and stood up. " Well, it's just the four of us I guess." Violet helped Ivy to her feet and lead her into the booth. " Are we still going to Savannah?" Violet asked. Gilbert sighed quietly and rested his head against the steering wheel. " I don't know anymore Violet. But... I guess... if ve could get a boat... zhen ve'd be fine." he mumbled. " Alright... I guess it's our best bet then." Vash sighed. Violet stared out into the distance where the ocean could be vaguely seen. " We'll be okay... I know we will..." she muttered. Violet turned to look at the other three, but in the end looked to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly, as if he was her last hope... which... in all reality... he was.


	8. Out Of Time ( Book two coming soon!)

" Here ve are!" Gilbert climbed off the train, followed by Ivy, Violet and Vash were already off. " Is this place safe?" suddenly the four heard moaning, and ducked behind the train. " I suppose that answers our question." Vash snapped. " Hey. Vatch jour attitude. Jou and I still aren't on zhe best terms." Gilbert growled. He peeked over the edge and saw about three zombies just sort of wandering around. While Gilbert was distracted, Violet noticed Vash was looking a little bit pale. " Hey... are you okay? You don't look so great." Violet asked. " Don't worry about me, I'm alright." Violet nodded and eyed him suspiciously one more time before looking back over the edge. They seemed to have wandered off, so they stood up and started walking around. " So do any of you know where the port is?" Ivy asked. " I'm honestly not sure, but the waters north, so I'd imagine if we just keep going north we'll eventually find it." Vash suggested.

Violet looked over to him, he looked even paler then before, and kept fiddling with the sleeve on his shirt. " Guys hold on." everyone stopped, and Violet turned to Vash. " What's going on with you? You're clearly not fine. What kind of idiot do you take me for?" Vash glared at her, then sighed in defeat, he lifted the sleeve on his shirt to reveal a bit mark. " Vash... when-" " There was a zombie in the main booth, while you guys were outside I fought it off, I guess it bit me." Violet gasped and looked at him. " I... I don't know what to say..." Ivy placed a hand on Violet's shoulder. " You know zhat-" " We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Violet shrugged Ivy away and stormed off, she wasn't angry... well... not at Vash at least. She looked up to the sky and sighed. Why was all this happening to her? What had she done to deserve watching everyone she loved die? " Violet... I'm sorry." Vash mumbled. " No... No Vash I'm not mad at you... We'll figure it out right? You'll be just fine okay." Violet smiled gently and kissed his cheek softly. He was really starting to look sickly, she just prayed they would figure out how to patch him up.

" A port!" Ivy and Gilbert ran forward and began looking at the boats. " Zhey're in perfect condition! All ve need is gas! Ve're going to be okay!" Violet nodded and smiled gently, maybe in the end they would be alright. " Well let's go get that gas okay!" Vash smiled and took Violet's hand gently. " Do you guys want to come with us or stay behind?" Gilbert patted Ivy's swollen stomach and looked to Ivy, who nodded. " We'll come, but my baby is due any day now, so be prepared." the two nodded and headed off to look around town. " You guys wait across the street, Vash and I will go look for some gas." Violet and Vash began sneaking into the gas station. They searched around a little until they found a small red container, the kind that held gas! Violet grabbed it happily and started to fill it up. " Shit!" A group of zombies turned the corner, Vash started shooting at them furiously while Violet worked to fill up the container. Gun powder landed in her hair, and Violet looked up to Vash for a moment. All of this seemed so familiar... that's when it hit her.

_~ flashback~_

_(chapter 1 reference, can be skipped.)_

_" Um... guys?" Ivy tapped Violet's shoulder nervously, as the sound of moaning could be heard. They all slowly turned, and immediately screamed, walkers turned the corner, and moved toward the motel. " Get in the RV!" Violet cried, she bent down and started ferociously working to fix the vehicle. Ivy and Gil immediately began ushering the two kids into it, telling them they were going on a fun trip, and to just make themselves comfortable. Vash moved to climb in, nearly forgetting about the situation they were in, he grabbed his rifle and started shooting furiously as Violet continued her work. While he was in such a deep focus, he forget to check the other side, and only remembered at one sound. " Vash!" Violet cried. She spun around and was face to face with rotting flesh and bones, and within moments was on the ground, kicking and punching fiercely while also attempting to reach for her gun in her back pocket. Suddenly the thing went limp on top of her, she pushed it off quickly, already aware Vash had taken care of it, and dove into her job. She would be done any minute now, and simply prayed Vash would be able to hold them off just a little longer. She looked up at the window and saw Lilli staring at her in fear, it took her a moment to realize what was happening, until she felt a hand grab her wrist. She screamed, then realized Vash had taken her gun. " Sorry, gonna have to borrow this." he chuckled and stood directly behind her, she could hear the loud bangs with every shot, as small traces of gunpowder stuck to her clothes and hair. _

Violet smiled and held up the gas can in victory. " I'm done!" she shouted, all went quiet, and Violet stood up and turned to Vash. " Come on babe! Let's..." he was on the ground, his face contorted in pain, and his eyes squeezed shut. " Vash!" Violet ran to him quickly and knelt next to him. " Oh... oh no..." she held her hands over her mouth and shook him. " Vash! Vash come on... wake up! Stop messing around it isn't funny!" His eyes slowly fluttered open and she heaved a sigh of relief. " Oh Vash thank goodness." Vash shook his head softly and placed his hand delicately on her cheek. " Violet... you... you know... as well as I do that... that I'm not going to... make it..." he barely managed to force the words out of his mouth, and Violet immediately began shaking her head. " No! No Vash you'll be fine! We can go and fix you up! You'll be okay!" she began trying to help him stand, but to no avail. " Violet... stop...it...won't...work..." he watched as she began to sob and attempt to pull him up by his wrists. " No! Vash no! Don't leave me! You promised! We were gonna start a family together! Come on Vash!" Vash shook his head gently and kissed her hand. " I love you..." Violet sniffled a little and nodded. " I love you too..." suddenly his grip on her hand went limp, and his hand fell to his side as his eyes slowly closed. Violets eyes widened and she shook him softly. " Vash... Vash!" she backed away for a brief moment, her whole body shook violently. " VASH!" she collapsed onto him and hid her face in his chest.

" No! Please! Why him? This can't be happening!" she sobbed violently into his chest and gripped his shirt tightly. " Someone help me!" she looked at Ivy and Gil who were standing a mere few feet away, they simply stared at her sympathetically. She stared at him longingly before turning to Vash... she knew he was going to turn, she just knew it. Violet stood up and held her gun, pointing it directly at his head. " I'm sorry Vash. I'm gonna miss you..." she squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. She squeezed the trigger.

BANG

She dropped to her knees and hid her face in her hands, dropping the gun immediately after, as she was crying, she felt something hard hit the back of her head. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was her one true loves dead body on the ground, covered in blood, yet still as peaceful looking as ever. She smiled warmly and reached her hand out to touch his, then everything went dark.

END


End file.
